Blessings
by Deandra
Summary: Events in their lives cause the relationship between Theomund and Fele to change and develop. Part 72 of the Elfwine Chronicles, but this is a 4 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 72 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Well, here it is – more Theomund and Fele. The chapter lengths are a bit uneven, but it was necessary to find reasonable break points. Don't know for sure what my next story will be, but I am open to any suggestions of "mischievous boy activities" that could be adapted to Middle Earth. Eric has given me two that I think I can use, but more are welcome.**_

**Blessings**

**(Jun, 42 IV) **

**Chapter 1**

Frideswide looked up from her mending at the knock on the door. She rose, smiling once again at the realization they were in a home rather than a boarding house. Even though they had been here for over a month, it still seemed almost a dream. They had certainly been blessed the day Lord Theomund had come into their lives.

Humming slightly, she opened the door and then came to a stunned halt. On the doorstep stood the Queen of Rohan and, if she was not mistaken, the queen's daughter-in-law, Dariel. Struggling to regain her wits and her voice, she stammered, "My lady! Welcome!" For a moment she just stared, then blinked and offered, "Will you come in? It is an honor to have you visit us." Suddenly she remembered to curtsy, and the queen smiled in amusement.

"I fear I have startled you, Frideswide. My apologies. I do not know if you have met my daughter, Dariel. She is Elfwine's wife."

"My lady," Frideswide acknowledged, desperately curious as to the meaning of their presence. For an instant, trepidation filled her, but she pushed it aside. She had heard nothing of the royal family to make her react so.

The two visitors glanced around the room and their eyes lit on Eledher, playing on the floor, but presently gazing up at the two women curiously. At length he announced, "You are Theomund's mama."

Lothiriel grinned at the boy and bent over slightly. "I am! And you are Eledher. Theomund speaks very highly of you."

The boy beamed and informed her, "Theomund is my friend! He took me riding and is teaching me to use a sword!"

The queen ruffled the boy's hair and asked, "Eledher, if your grandmother does not mind, would you go with Dariel to run a few errands? You could help carry her bundles."

Instantly Eledher was on his feet, asking, "Can I Grandmother, please?"

Briefly, Frideswide hesitated. This was becoming more and more curious. Finally, she nodded, "Very well, but you must behave and do as Lady Dariel tells you, Eledher. Do not run off or give her any trouble."

"I will not!" the boy exclaimed, almost jumping with excitement.

Dariel reached for his hand with a laugh, telling them, "I am certain he will be fine. We will see you in an hour or so."

When the two were gone, Frideswide eyed the queen speculatively a moment, then invited, "Please be seated. Would you care for some tea, my lady?" She gestured to the small living area.

When they had been ready to move into the cottage, they had expected to do without furniture for awhile until they could afford to buy some gradually over time. But Lord Theomund had an eye for detail, and he was well aware of how few possessions they had. Upon their arrival, they discovered he had secretly made a few pieces for them – a table, four chairs and two beds. Three weeks later, they had found him at their door with two chests for clothing, and a fortnight after that he turned up with a small wardrobe.

Arguments that they could not accept such generosity from him had fallen on deaf ears, and he had insisted they could not live in an empty house. Further, he claimed he had enjoyed working in wood for a change, rather than metal, and was thinking of adding some furniture to the offerings in the shop. Reluctantly, they had graciously received his gifts.

Apparently, the queen was aware of that history, for she ran a hand over the table and smiled, saying, "Theomund does nice work, does he not?"

"He does," Frideswide agreed, adding, "and he is a most thoughtful and considerate friend to us."

Lothiriel gave a small sigh and regarded her hands in her lap, replying, "Which brings us to the reason for my visit."

The trepidation returned with a vengeance. _Was the queen upset about her son's involvement with peasants?_ Frideswide had not thought she had any objections, always before this being ever so kind herself toward Fele. She bit her tongue and waited for the queen to elaborate.

Lothiriel raised her eyes to meet those of the other woman and, apparently sensing her unease, assured her, "Do not be alarmed, Frideswide. I come to speak with you as one mother to another. My son is a very open young man, and I doubt very much you have not guessed that he has developed feelings for your daughter. While she was still married to Orgel, he would never have spoken of such things or dared to approach her, but now the situation has changed."

Stiffly, Frideswide anticipated where she was going with this. "And you do not wish to have him become involved with...my daughter. That is...understandable, my lady."

She was startled when the queen reached across the table and grasped her arm, saying frankly, "Do not misunderstand me, Frideswide. I have not come here with objections; I have come seeking solutions, and what I hope will be a happy resolution for all concerned."

Frideswide's expression clearly reflected her uncertainty about the queen's purpose. Rising, she moved to put the kettle on the fire to heat water for tea. "I am not sure I take your meaning, my lady."

"Please, call me Lothiriel. In private, I hope we can be friends and not so formal." Frideswide's head pivoted around in amazement at this unusual request, though clearly the queen was as Fele had described her.

Continuing, Lothiriel explained, "I know what my son's feelings are for Fele but, as I warned him, we do not know what her feelings are for him. I do not think her past will easily enable her to love and trust again."

Wanting to be very sure she correctly understood, Frideswide asked, "You do not object to Theomund loving Fele...or her loving him in return?"

"Of course not!" Lothiriel assured her. "Fele is a delightful girl and, more importantly, she has completely captured my son's affections. It has taken him a long time to find someone, for he is a rather unusual young man."

The queen idly let her fingers play with the fringe of a cloth laid in the center of the table, adding, "I know there are those who believe that nobles should marry nobles. That is especially true in my homeland of Gondor. But Eomer and I are more concerned with the happiness of our children than forming political marriages. Elfwine's marriage to Dariel resulted from their love for one another and no other reason. If there is a side benefit of stronger ties between our countries, that is fine, but it is not the reason for the alliance. Both my daughters have married soldiers, which many would consider 'beneath' them socially, though one of them _is_ of noble birth. But they are loved and they are happy, and their husbands are fine, honorable men. We could not ask for better companions to our daughters. And Fele is a wonderful woman. One need only look at Eledher to know that, to see how well she has raised him in spite of her tragic marriage and difficult circumstances."

Lothiriel paused, contemplating her next words, but Frideswide interrupted with a question, "And what is it you seek from me...Lothiriel?"

"First, I hope to discover your thoughts on what Fele might be feeling for Theomund, and second, I hope to gain your support in helping her to overcome any misgivings she might have that would keep her from caring for him, if she was so inclined."

It was a straightforward answer, and Frideswide pondered it for several moments. Wryly, she commented, "If the matter was left up to Eledher, they would be wed today! He almost worships Theomund, and...and I think the feeling is mutual. Your son is very good with the boy, but I think he loves Eledher also."

The queen nodded, waiting for her to continue and she soon did, "Fele has not confided any feelings for Theomund beyond friendship, and even that she believes to be an incredible thing. We are peasants. We have lived as peasants our entire lives, and been treated as such by others – until we came here and met Theomund. A lifetime of experience does not disappear overnight."

Frideswide moved to pour the tea and brought two mugs to the table. Lothiriel eyed her curiously, then asked, "And what of you, Frideswide? Would you oppose their union, if Fele were to desire it?"

Almost apologetically, the woman shrugged, saying, "I am a mother, like you, Lothiriel. I want what is best for my child; I want her to be happy. If happiness can be found with Theomund, then I would embrace it completely – particularly knowing that you and the king do not object. Fele is a good girl, and she did not deserve what befell her, but it will be difficult for her to overcome that. I very much hope that she can, and that she not only allows herself to care for Theomund, but finds that she loves him."

After taking a sip of the tea, Lothiriel nodded. "Then we are agreed. May I count on you to do whatever you can to help her along that path? I do not know how much I am able to encourage her, but I will certainly try to make it clear to her that she has my approval to follow that course. I do not want to encourage Theomund to pursue her unless I think there is some chance she will have him."

Frideswide emitted a mirthless laugh, "Would that not be something? The king's son rejected by a peasant girl?"

The queen smiled in response. "Aye! But gratitude and love are not the same thing. We must wait to see how this plays out."

xxxxx

Theomund blinked, and mentally shook himself. He realized he had been staring into space for some time, and he set down the metal piece he had been molding. Shoving back from his work table, he rubbed his face. Almost a year. That was how long he had known Fele. Despite the change in her circumstances, as of last May when Eomer had dissolved her marriage to her abusive husband, Orgel, he still hesitated to approach her with his feelings. His mother had brought up several issues when he confessed his love for the woman, and he could not easily dismiss them. _Did she care for him, love him? He knew she was fond of him, certainly was grateful to him for the things he had done for her family, but love him?_

He had waited, not always patiently, these past few months, trying to give her time to adjust to her newly acquired freedom from Orgel. He had hoped that part of that adjustment would involve a flowering of feelings for him, but he could not truthfully say he had discerned any such thing. Nearly four months later, they still seemed only good friends and co-workers. She was less reluctant for him to spend time with Eledher, but he was not sure that could be attributed to fondness for him so much as a desire to do right by her child.

He let out a growl of frustration. This was maddening, this not knowing. Most of his life he had been confident in what he did, boldly reaching out for whatever he wanted. _Why now did he hesitate?_ The truth was, though, he knew the answer. _Fear. Fear that she would not, could not love him._ The one thing he wanted more than anything else ever before, and he could not see a way to guarantee success in acquiring it.

The bell on the shop door jingled and he pushed aside his thoughts as he rose. Wishful thinking was not going to get him any nearer to his goal.

Wiping at the sweat on his face and running down his neck, he went to see who had come in. Summer was fully upon them, and the past few days had been miserably hot. He wasn't sure why he was even working today. Next to a hot furnace was not the place to spend a blistering day. Fele had escaped from it by going to deliver jewels to several of her customers. Likely the ladies would invite her in for a cool drink and talk for a bit, so she could while away most of the day in a more comfortable manner than he was.

Suddenly a grin split Theomund's face. What good did it do being the owner of the shop if you couldn't take the day off whenever you wanted! Once the visitor had been dealt with, he quickly banked the furnace fire and locked up. Striding off down the street, trying to keep to the shadiest path, he made his way to the cottage.

The door was open, trying to catch a breeze through, and he knocked at it, calling out for Frideswide. When she appeared, she invited, "Theomund! Come in. Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded gratefully, already parched from the short walk. After he thirstily downed several mugs of water, he explained his purpose, "I have come to see if Eledher might be allowed to go swimming with me. It is far too hot to work."

The woman considered a moment, then nodded agreeably, "I do not see why not. I am sure he will enjoy it."

"You are welcome to join us, if you like?" he offered, with a grin.

She let out a laugh. "I think my swimming days are long over, and riding makes me stiffen. No, I think I prefer to sit here in the shade, and hope for a bit of wind to ease my discomfort.

Moments later, Theomund and Eledher were making their way to the stables. Not wanting to bother with a sword, Theomund picked up two riders to accompany them, and they were soon headed for the swimming hole. It was all Eledher could do to contain his excitement, and Theomund felt better just being with him, if not particularly any less hot.

Unwilling to frolic in the water while a guard stood miserably by, Theomund had brought two with them so they could take turns standing watch and joining in the refreshing fun. By the time they returned to Edoras, as the sun was dropping toward the horizon, the guards' uniforms were a bit worse for the wear, but who could object when they had been following orders?

The heat of the day only abated partially at night, and it made for sticky sleeping. It had not taken long after returning from the outing for Theomund to find himself sweating as much as before. As did most others in the city, he turned in early, finding that lying quietly in the dark was cooler than being up and doing anything, especially since even the light of a candle was more extra heat than he desired.

The past two nights had made for fitful sleeping, and this night was proving no different. Even so, he must have drifted off. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed when he heard the shouts, and instantly came fully awake. "Fire, fire!" a voice yelled from the streets.

Leaping from his bed, he rushed to the window and quickly determined the direction. And then he had to struggle for breath. It was in the direction of the cottages! Wrestling himself into some clothes and boots, he tore out the door and down the street, joining others who were also hurrying to the scene to help.

Near panic seized him the closer he got; the fire was...too close. As he turned a corner, his heart leapt into his throat. Not just too close – one cottage was almost totally engulfed in flames, and Fele's roof was burning. Like a madman, he raced toward the door, screaming for her, "Fele! Fele!"

He could hear coughing and Eledher was crying. Not bothering to wait, he crashed against the door, bursting it open and fell inside. The smoke stung his eyes, and for a moment he choked before able to get enough air to call again, "Fele, Eledher – where are you?"

Something flung itself at his knees and it took a moment to realize that it must be Eledher. Scooping the boy up, he called again, "Fele? Where are you? I have Eledher!"

A sob of relief sounded nearby and he turned to see Fele struggling into a robe and helping her mother toward the door. He followed them out, even as men were beginning to throw water on the flames. Something struck his arm, but he hurried on, not stopping to check it until they were clear of the cottage and he was sure they were all safe. He steered them toward a patch of grass under a tree, where the four of them collapsed on the ground, coughing the smoke out of their lungs.

Eledher had calmed just being held by Theomund, and the man turned his attention to the two women. Frideswide seemed unharmed, but in shock as she stared at the burning building. But Fele was sobbing uncontrollably. With a quick kiss to Eledher's head, he handed the boy to his grandmother and then reached over to pull Fele close, wrapping her in a strong embrace. Silently he held her as she wept. It was some time before the sobs eased, and just as they did, Renward approached. "Theomund, two of the cottages were destroyed, and a third is damaged severely, but no lives were lost."

Struggling for composure, Theomund nodded, then instructed, "Gather those who lost their homes. I am sure there will be room for them at Meduseld until other arrangements can be made." His eyes turned relentlessly to take in the smoldering buildings, flames still evident as the men fought to completely extinguish the fire.

Not wanting to let go of Fele, Theomund awkwardly got to his feet, pulling her with him, and then helped Frideswide to stand. Knowing the boy was too heavy for her to manage up the hill to the Golden Hall, he handed her daughter over to her and took the child in his arms. The other families were gathering nearby, and he led the sad processional up the street.

Already, men were coming down the hill, having been alerted. Eothain was in his shirtsleeves, and stopped to speak with Theomund as he was lacing his breeches. Theomund filled him in on what had happened, then instructed, "Set a guard for the night, please, Eothain. They do not possess much, but I would not want anything that survived to be lost to looters." The older man nodded, gripping his shoulder in consolation before moving on down the hill with a few riders.

Meduseld was already abuzz, and Theomund was not surprised to find his parents waiting and two healers present. Once the families had been checked for injuries, they would be given rooms for the night.

Luckily, there were few serious injuries. All of them were still coughing and their eyes burned, but flushing with water had eased that a bit and fresh air was gradually replacing the smoke in their lungs. Fele had been sitting numbly with her mother and son, awaiting attention. Their cottage had been next to the one that caught fire, so the other family was treated first. As Theomund moved to join them, something registered in her mind and she let out a gasp, lurching to her feet. "Theomund! Your arm!"

He looked down as she reached for his left arm, only then noticing the burned skin of his forearm. In all the confusion, he had forgotten about something striking him. It was now apparent it had been something that was aflame. He winced as she tried to gently ease his shirt from the wound and Frideswide rose, calling to the queen, "My lady! Come quickly! A healer is needed for your son!"

In an instant, Lothiriel was at their side, examining Theomund's arm as she pressed him down on a bench. Now that he was aware of the injury, the pain of it was beginning to seep in past the adrenalin that had concealed it until now. Wearily he rested his head on his clenched fist, trying to keep the pain at bay while the healer cleaned it.

A cool hand came to rest on his head, and stroked it soothingly. He assumed it was his mother, but when he looked up he found Fele watching him with concern. Grasping her hand, he pressed her palm to his cheek and hoarsely whispered, "I was afraid I had lost you!"

For once, she did not pull back and simply gave him a gentle smile. "Shhh! Everyone is safe, thanks to you."

He dropped his eyes. _Gratitude._ He was sick to death of gratitude. He wanted to hold her and kiss her until his mind was firmly convinced she was unharmed, and then he wanted to continue kissing her until the end of time. If she noticed his despair, she gave no indication and all stood in silence as the healer worked on him.

Once the arm was bandaged, Lothiriel instructed, "Give them your old room, dearest. I will see to the others. And then you should get some rest yourself. Do you want to stay here tonight? If so, Theodred's room is empty for now."

He nodded morosely, saying, "I will stay." He did not add that he couldn't bear leaving this little family just yet.

_**411411411411411**_

_Brythild: brytta – giver, hild – war; "war giver"_

_Fealides: fealu – dark, ides – woman; "dark woman"_

_Durucwen: duru – door, cwen – woman; "woman of the door"_

_Lyfwyn: lyf – air, wyn – delight; "delightful air"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Glad you are enjoying this! This is the longest chapter of the four._**

**Chapter 2**

The smell of smoke was strong on the morning breeze, but Eothain reported that the fires were completely out and no longer a danger. It was a somber mood among the group assembled for breakfast in the Golden Hall later that morning. Once the meal was eaten, Theomund led the men back to the site to salvage anything they could. Lothiriel had protested his going on Fele's behalf, but he had insisted that he did not want them to suffer the trauma of looking upon their ruined home just yet.

Even so, the sight of the charred cottage was almost more than he himself could bear. Why did this have to happen to those who were so undeserving? Likely they would now end up back in the boarding house, with fewer possessions than they had had before.

The last of the cottages that he and Freawine were renovating was almost ready, so at least one of the families could move in there. He did not like the thought of the other two being without a home, and he knew Fele would consider herself lowest on the list of those who should receive aid, but he would not stand idly by and let either suffer further. It would draw down his resources quite a bit, but he would focus his attention on clearing away the debris and rebuilding the cottages as quickly as possible.

Renward's voice broke through his reverie. "Theomund, do you need assistance?"

He smiled at his aide, appreciating the thoughtfulness that had brought him to the scene this morning. He might have expected the man to know he would be here, and to offer his help. "Thank you, Renward. Let us see if there is anything to be saved." Slowly they began a meticulous currying of the ruins.

As most of the furnishings were of wood, virtually everything had been damaged. Some of the furniture had only been partially burned, and he thought he could replace a leg or back of a chair fairly easily. The table was too far gone and even though the wardrobe and chest were not destroyed, the clothing was so full of smoke he could not bring himself to want Fele's family to wear a constant reminder of this tragedy. He would see that they got fresh clothing to wear instead.

A moment later, Renward handed him something, and he smiled as he looked down to discover Eledher's toy horse – the one the boy had shown him when they first met. He had later learned that Frideswide's husband had made it for him. He was glad it had survived. He dropped it in the pile of items they had collected and continued the search. When at last they had found all they thought untainted, they gathered it up and took it to the shop. He would clean and repair what he could before returning it to Fele.

Dispiritedly, he said his farewells to Renward, leaving him to deal with any customers that came in that day for Theomund or Fele, and made his way back up the hill.

Arriving in the Golden Hall, his heart was cheered by the sight that greeted him. Dariel and Theodwyn were in the midst of the refugee families, sorting through piles of gathered clothing and seeing that everyone had at least one change of clothes. Not surprisingly, Fele hung back from the group somewhat, reluctant to take part in the charity.

Stepping into the fray, Theomund reached for a dress he recognized as having belonged to his sister. Though Theodwyn was taller than Fele, they were shaped similarly, and he held it out to Fele. "This will need hemming before it will fit you, but it will look wonderful with your hair," he told her softly.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she reached for the dress with both reluctance and embarrassment. "Thank you."

Unable to stay his hand, it came up to stroke her head comfortingly, "Do not weep, Fele. It will be all right. I salvaged a few things, and I will help you get whatever else you need. I will not allow..." His voice trailed off. He had been dangerously close to admitting his feelings, and he wasn't at all sure that was what she needed to hear just now.

As the clothing was finally allotted, Lothiriel spoke to the group, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as it takes you to make other arrangements. I do hope you will let me know if you require anything. This is Durucwen, the head housekeeper. She will assist you in any way necessary. Do not hesitate to call on her as well."

As the families returned to the rooms they had been given, Frideswide and Eledher entered the hall. Upon seeing Theomund, the boy ran to him and was quickly scooped up. Hugging Theomund's neck tightly, he said through tears, "We do not have a home anymore, Theomund!"

"I know. I know. Do not weep, little one. All will be well." He tickled the boy slightly, eliciting a giggle, then teased, "Surely you do not mind staying in my old room, do you? I always rather liked that room!"

"That is your room?" Eledher asked, his eyes growing wide with excitement.

"It is," Theomund assured him. "I spent most of my life in that room. I slept in that bed and looked out that window, just as you are doing."

Eledher grinned and stated solemnly, "It is a very nice room. Thank you for letting us stay there, Theomund."

He hugged the boy tightly, answering, "I am happy to do so. Oh, and I have something for you." He reached for the toy horse he had set on the table when he came in. "I thought you might like this back."

Eledher eagerly reached for it, turning it over in his hands to check it for harm. "Thank you!" There was the briefest pause and then he looked questioningly at the man holding him and asked, "Did you bring my sword and shield also?"

Theomund's jaw tightened and he shook his head. "I fear not, Eledher. They did not escape the fire. But do not fret. I will make a new one for you as soon as I can."

The boy laid his head sadly on Theomund's shoulder. "Why do bad things happen?" he murmured questioningly.

"I do not know, but we will get through this, dearest. Be strong." From the corner of his eye, he could see Fele beginning to weep and her mother wrapping a consoling arm around her. Turning, he led the way to their room to afford them some privacy.

By the time they were there, Fele had regained some measure of composure and observed with tremulous voice, "I should get to the shop. I have work to do and certainly now we will need the income."

Handing Eledher to Frideswide, Theomund caught her shoulders, "Not today, Fele. Just rest. There will be time enough for work tomorrow." He impulsively pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Play with your son and try not to worry. You are not alone in this."

Before he gave in completely to the urge to embrace her and kiss her passionately, he moved away to the door. "I will be in and out most of the day, but Mother will send someone to find me if you need me. Just let her know." He smiled back at the sad trio before exiting and closing the door.

xxxxx

The next few days were difficult for everyone. Hampered by the injury to his left arm, there wasn't much Theomund could do in the way of working on the final cottage, but several riders of the King's Guard volunteered to work with Freawine to complete it so one of the families could move in at once. The other family had relatives in town who agreed to take them in for awhile, and Theomund assured them he would get new cottages built as quickly as possible.

When word spread of his intent to try and get the cottages built before winter set in, quite a few men came forward to volunteer their time to help. Theomund had a reputation among all in town for his kindness and generosity, and he had helped many who were in need. They were pleased to have an opportunity to repay him in some measure. The debris from the fire was quickly cleared away, abetted by a cooling of the weather as fall finally began to show itself. Within a week, lumber had been hauled to the site and the framing was underway by mid-September.

The Harvest Festival turned into not only a celebration of the year's bounty, but of no lives having been lost and the fire having been kept from spreading further.

Fele and her family reluctantly remained at Meduseld after Lothiriel insisted upon extending them her hospitality. Suspecting they would resist any attempts Theomund made to keep them there, the queen made the offer instead. And if the men proved successful in getting the new cottages built, she pointed out it was senseless for them to move twice. Frideswide hadn't been entirely certain whether there was an ulterior motive behind Lothiriel's offer or not, but she urged Fele to accept anyway. Perhaps the proximity to the royal family would help Fele feel more comfortable with them and their friendship, and pave the way for her to consider Theomund.

Certainly, Eledher was ecstatic at the prospect, particularly since Theomund had been continuing to stay in his brother's room while Theodred was away, and was readily available to play with him in the evenings. Knowing his brother wouldn't mind, he borrowed the sword and shield passed down to him at age four to continue teaching Eledher, and all the attention he was receiving seemed to help ease the child's trauma.

Not so readily eased was Fele's despondency. Her eyes bore a haunted look even a fortnight after the fire, and consequently Theomund had insisted that she and Eledher attend the Harvest Festival with him. He fervently hoped a few hours of games, dancing and fun would help restore her vivacity. Their mothers accompanied them, and Theomund very much suspected it was so they could look after Eledher and enable the couple to dance, for which he was very appreciative.

By the end of the evening, Fele did seem a bit livelier than when it had begun, and Theomund was pleased with the outcome as they returned to Meduseld with Eledher asleep in his arms.

The little family had been at Meduseld for nearly a month when Lothiriel found Fele enjoying her garden. The young woman looked up uncertainly, still not confident that she was not overstepping her bounds, but the queen hastened to assure her she was quite welcome to seek refuge there.

"I have worked hard to make this a peaceful spot, for any who desire to use it. I always find it clears my mind to sit here in the sun and smell the flowers," Lothiriel explained.

"You have succeeded. It is very tranquil here. I have come to sit here several times when I wished a bit of solitude."

Lothiriel let out a laugh, "You find Meduseld a bit 'busy', do you? Rightly so. Exactly the reason I think this garden is so important." As they spoke, the queen was pruning several bushes of dead branches and old flowers. Finally setting her basket aside, she moved to sit next to Fele on the bench.

For several moments, she said nothing, then softly inquired, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, my lady!" Fele stammered, surprised she was hesitant to do so.

"Perhaps this is a bit personal, but I was wondering if you possibly have fond feelings for my son?"

With a sharp intake of breath, Fele stiffened. Her eyes reflected her alarm as she exclaimed, "My lady, I assure you I would never presume to –"

Gently laying a hand on her arm, Lothiriel interrupted her, "Fele, why not? Why is it wrong for you to have feelings for a man? You are no longer married to Orgel. Your life is yours to do with as you choose now."

"But, my lady," Fele blurted, "he is royalty and I am just a peasant!"

"You are _just_ a woman, and he is a man. While many do not think the classes should mix, particularly in love and marriage, I have never held with that notion, nor has the king. And we have not raised our children to think thus. Do not limit yourself on what you may feel and for whom you may feel it. You are as worthy as any other woman. The only thing that matters is how the two of you feel about one another."

Rising, the queen picked up her basket and smiled down at the woman who was staring at her in utter bewilderment. She reached out and stroked her head, then silently moved away and went indoors, leaving Fele to ponder her words. Lothiriel did not know if the nudge would do any good, but at least she had given the woman something new to think about and hopefully made it clear that Theomund's parents would not stand in the way.

Certainly in one sense, the conversation had the desired effect. Fele found her thoughts, and her eyes, turning to Theomund regularly, and the queen's words kept returning to her mind. Surely..._surely_ the queen had not meant to say she would welcome Fele as Theomund's wife. He was much too good and kind to settle for someone like her when there were so very many worthier women to be had.

When they had first met, he had claimed that the noblewomen were not interested in him because of his propensity for acting like a common laborer. Yet, her own eyes witnessed the appreciative looks that women gave him. She did not think it likely any of them would turn down his offer of marriage. So why, then, was he still unmarried past the age of thirty? Clearly he adored children, and she very much suspected he would like some of his own, so that would not be a deterrent. Presumably, he simply had not fallen in love with any woman yet, but that did not necessarily mean that he would consider a peasant wife since he had found no one in the upper class. He could look for someone acceptable in other lands, as his siblings had. He did not need to settle for just anyone.

After more than a week of not being able to put such thoughts out of her mind, Fele was feeling quite frustrated. Why had the queen even brought this matter up in the first place? Yet, even as she was annoyed by the conversation and her musings on it, Fele began to realize that a tiny part of her hoped...no, maybe just _dreamed_, that it might be possible for the king's son and a peasant to love each other.

xxxxx

In honor of the completed cottages, Meduseld held a feast in late November. Rain had slowed things at the end, but they were at last intact. There was still more that Theomund wished to do to improve them somewhat, but they were sufficient at this point to house the burned out families, and that was the most important thing. The day after the feast, a contingent from the king's guard turned out to get the families moved back in. Donations had been made at the feast, of furnishings, food and such necessities to get the families started again, and Theomund waived the rent through the first of the year to enable them to buy anything else they might need.

It was with mixed emotions that he helped Fele and her family move into their new home. He would miss having them so near, and having an acceptable reason for spending so much time with them, as he had at Meduseld. Their move into the cottage marked his return to his own home, but it felt colder and emptier than it ever had before.

The rainy days of fall drifted into the snowy days of winter, and it turned out to be a bad year for illness. Many were down with fevers, and the healers were on constant call to assist anyone in need and prepare elixir to treat them. For awhile it seemed Fele and Theomund had managed to avoid catching it, despite interaction with a number of people who had come into the shop while obviously unwell.

But their luck ran out as Theomund began to increasingly cough, and by the end of the day it was evident he had caught it. Fele accompanied him home and made sure he ate some hot soup and bread before turning in, and then went for the healers. Only once they had brought his medicine and she knew he had taken it, did she leave him for the evening.

Even so, Fele was agitated the remainder of the night, worrying about him. Not until well after midnight, as she was still unable to sleep, did it occur to her that she should have sent word to Meduseld so a servant could be dispatched to keep an eye on him. She was half tempted to rise and do it now, even at this unreasonable hour, but could not quite work up the courage to follow through.

Despite her essentially sleepless night, she was up early and hurried off to check on Theomund, assuming he would be too ill to come into the shop. She knocked, for propriety's sake, though she did not expect him to hear or answer, and eventually she just went in. He was as she had left him. The fire had burned low in the night and the room was very cold, so she quickly added logs and stoked it until it was burning brightly.

Theomund was shivering almost uncontrollably, though she was not certain whether it was due to the cold of the room or the fever. Either way, it was not a good sign. Her eyes filled with sorrow at his condition, and she regretted leaving him alone the night before. She rooted through cupboards and drawers, failing to find another blanket, and finally went to the room next door and stripped one off the bed there. She doubted very much he had taken any more of the elixir during the night, and thought it best to try and get more of it into him, though it took considerable effort to wake him sufficiently for him to drink it down.

He was burning up, and while his eyes looked at her, she did not think they registered who she was. Stifling a sob of concern, she squared her shoulders. She could not change what she had done yesterday, but she would not leave him again until he was well. Pulling off her gloves as the room was beginning to warm, she prepared a basin of tepid water and gently bathed his face. Between that and the elixir she had gotten into him, the chills appeared to subside somewhat and he slept more comfortably.

For a long time, she merely sat watching him sleep. As she did, she contemplated the situation, and then rose decisively. Pulling her cloak and gloves back on, she hurried to the shop to find Renward. He was building the furnace fire as she entered and warned him they would not be working that day. "Would you send word up to Meduseld that Theomund is taken ill with the fever. I am happy to tend him, but if they could spare a servant to assist me and act as companion, I would appreciate it. I do not wish to have my mother come as she would have to bring Eledher also, and they would be exposed to the illness."

Renward gripped her shoulder reassuringly, saying, "Do not fret. I will send word immediately. I am certain a servant will arrive within the hour. And I will send word to your mother to let her know where you are for the duration." He paused a moment, thinking, then suggested, "You might want to check to see what food he has in the house. Theomund is not known for keeping a ready supply on hand. You may need to send the servant for provisions first thing."

Returning to Theomund's house, Renward proved correct on both counts. There was little food in the pantry and a servant did show up in less than an hour. However, apparently the queen knew her son quite well, and the servant had come bearing a bundle of provisions with her.

It proved fortunate that she had, for a snowstorm blew in later that morning and travel became unwise. Seeing no reason to heat the entire house, they kept fires going in two rooms upstairs – Theomund's and the one next to it. Lyfwyn was a seamstress in the Golden Hall, and had brought work to keep her occupied when Fele did not need her. She settled in the adjoining room to work, and Fele curled up in a large chair in Theomund's room to attempt to catch up on some of the sleep she had lost the night before.

For the remainder of the day, Fele drifted in and out of sleep. The chair proved quite comfortable, and was roomy enough for her to fit in a restful position. Several times, she administered more elixir to Theomund and again bathed his face and neck with the warm water.

Lyfwyn had prepared a soup for them, and wakened her to eat a light dinner at midday. When the evening came, Fele was reluctant to leave Theomund alone, so she and Lyfwyn found a settee that they managed to wrestle into his room for her to sleep on through the night.

The storm had continued most of the day, not letting up until sometime in the early hours of morning, and Fele awoke to an Edoras covered in a thick blanket of snow. She smiled with resignation; might as well be stuck indoors on a day such as this. Because of the unpleasant weather, and there being every evidence that it was bitterly cold outside, Fele was startled when they heard a knock at the door in the late morning.

Visitors was enough of a surprise, but that the particular visitors were the queen, Elfwine and Freawine was even more startling. Lyfwyn had gone to answer the door, and Fele was just coming down the stairs to see who was there. Hurrying forward with a gasp, she urged, "My lady! Do come in! You should not have ventured out into such a day!"

Elfwine looked around in surprise, asking, "Why is there no fire lit?"

Lyfwyn looked to Fele to respond, and she blushed before confessing, "We saw no reason to tend unnecessary fires, my lord. We have only been keeping two going upstairs where we are spending all our time. And, there is one in the kitchen. Perhaps we should sit there, or maybe you prefer to go directly to Theomund?"

Lothiriel headed for the stairs, announcing, "First things first. I wish to see my son, though I am sure you are taking good care of him." Fele trailed behind her and, after giving Freawine a slight nod, Elfwine joined them.

Lyfwyn stood uncertainly eyeing Freawine until he smiled, and encouraged, "Return to your duties. I will just have a look around and see if there is anything that needs doing here."

Freawine moved quickly to the kitchen to take note of food, firewood and water supplies. Deciding it would be best to add to their stock, he was soon back out the door and returning to Meduseld for the needed items.

Meanwhile, Lothiriel was checking Theomund carefully. "Has he shown any improvement?" she inquired.

"It is...difficult to say. He still coughs a great deal, and the chills take him now and then. I have been getting medicine into him regularly and it seems to ease his rest, but he is still quite warm and I do not think he recognizes me when he is awake."

The queen nodded, then reached for the bottle of elixir. Shaking it slightly, she turned to her son. "They will need more soon. Will you fetch some, dearest?"

Elfwine gave a slight bow, "Of course. I will return shortly."

Once he was gone, Fele stood nervously nearby as Lothiriel stroked her son's head, feeling awkward intruding on the intimacy, but not sure if she was permitted to leave. After several moments, Lothiriel offered quietly, "Thank you for tending him, Fele. It would distress me greatly to think he was here alone and ill. I have tried persuading him to employ at least one servant, but he can be stubborn." Unbidden, a smile creased Fele's mouth; she well knew of his stubbornness.

Lothiriel's eyes swept the room, noting the settee with a few blankets folded on it and guessing its purpose. Following the queen's gaze, Fele stammered, "I...I did not want to leave him alone in the night..."

Smiling, Lothiriel rose and moved over to pull the woman into an embrace. "Do not apologize for your concern. I am grateful for it, and for your attentiveness to his needs." She drew back and looked Fele full in the face, adding, "However, do not make yourself ill while tending him. That would do no one any good." Her hand stroked the side of Fele's head reassuringly.

Considerable noise downstairs interrupted the moment, and both turned to look toward the sound. Curiously, Fele went to investigate, with the queen following behind. Freawine was directing servants where to put firewood, buckets of water and additional provisions. Even once everything had been put away, there was still a pile of goods near the door, and Fele eyed it curiously. Turning to the servants, Freawine led them back outside as Fele watched with a perplexed expression. "Where are they going?" she finally asked of the queen.

"They are taking the rest to your mother. Without you there to help her, she may find it difficult to keep the cottage snug against this weather. And I do not want her to have to venture out into it any more than I want you to do so," Lothiriel explained.

Turning to the queen with a stunned look, Fele took a moment to find her voice, but then squeaked, "But you are out in the weather yourself, my lady!"

Lothiriel gave a laugh, admitting, "Aye! But I am accompanied by two strapping young men to see me safely through, and who will drag me forcibly home if they deem such is necessary! Still, I could not rest until I had assured myself that Theomund was all right. I do not doubt your care but, as a mother yourself, I am sure you comprehend my need to see it personally."

Fele smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I do understand that."

Just then, Elfwine returned with two more bottles of medicine. He warmed himself by the fire while they awaited the return of Freawine, and then the royal party said their farewells and made their way home.

When the excitement of the visit had died down, it was time for dinner, and Lyfwyn prepared a meal for them while Fele returned to Theomund's sick room. She sat down in the chair near his bed and stared at him.

More and more she was reaching the conclusion that the royal family was an incredible lot. True, much of what they had done just now was to aid their beloved son and brother, but to go to the trouble of seeing that Fele's family was also provided for in her absence went beyond the normal bounds of kindness. She had little doubt that if they saw any in need while they were out and about today, they would readily render aid, regardless of the person's status in life. She had never known people such as this, but she was certainly honored that they considered her a friend.

Lyfwyn's arrival with a food tray interrupted her musings, and the two women ate together by the fire chatting about the king's family and their many kindnesses to their people.

Not until late afternoon, did Theomund's fever ease, and at last when Fele awakened him to give him more medicine, there was recognition in his eyes. "Fele? What are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

Smiling tenderly at him, she answered, "Tending you, silly. Someone has to look after you since you will not do it yourself!"

He swallowed the liquid in the cup she pressed to his lips and then lay back wearily against the bedding. "I have dreamt of you caring for me..." he murmured groggily, slipping off to sleep.

As she washed the cup and set it aside, Fele mused on that comment. It was an odd remark to make. _Why would he dream about her tending him in his illness?_ She spent most of the next hour with her mind drifting back to his words repeatedly. It puzzled her that he would say such a thing, but then perhaps it was the remnants of the fever and not an entirely lucid statement? Even as that thought occurred to her, another replaced it. _Maybe she had misinterpreted the words he had spoken._

Her eyes turned to gaze at him questioningly, considering that possibility. _"Caring for me" did not necessarily refer to __"__tending him" in his illness; it could also mean...__"__feeling affection" for him._ Her stomach lurched at that realization. _Surely he had not intended to declare such a thing. Surely it was the throes of illness that tangled his tongue, and caused him to mischoose his words._

But even as she tried to rationalize away the possibility of such an interpretation, another memory came to her, of his pressing her hand to his cheek in the Golden Hall after the fire, and telling her he was afraid he had lost her. At the time, she had assumed he only feared for their well-being, and had sought to reassure him that his bravery had gotten them to safety. Now she was not so certain about that.

Her head was swimming with dizzying replays of snippets of conversations that suddenly took on new meaning, the queen's words to her in the garden adding to the confusion. Since the day they had arrived in Edoras and made his acquaintance, Theomund had been completely insinuating himself into their lives. He watched over them, protected them, helped them...loved them. He had held nothing back. _Was that what Queen Lothiriel had been trying to tell her in the garden, that Theomund...loved her?_

Her hands flew to her face at the frightening realization that it was very possible, even likely, that such was the case. Rising, she paced the room, pausing periodically to stare at Theomund in horror. It could not be! He could not love her, _should_ not love her. She was merely a peasant of obscure birth. She could not read or write, and only her talent for making jewels set her apart from anyone else. Had she not met Theomund and received his help, and that of the queen, it was not likely even her jewels would be of much significance. She might have made a sufficient income for her family to live on, but it would have always been a struggle.

So, how then, to explain the way her life had unfolded this past year. Without being aware of it, tears were streaming down her face unchecked. She did not deserve someone so good and kind...and wonderful, as Theomund. He should have a woman of noble birth for his wife, one who was beautiful, intelligent and his equal. One who was everything that she was not.

"My lady? Are you unwell?" Lyfwyn's voice jolted her from her contemplation, and she turned with a look of confusion. Suddenly noticing her tears, she wiped hastily at them.

"I am fine, Lyfwyn. Do not be alarmed. I let my thoughts take a melancholy turn, that is all." She became aware of the darkness of the room, and realized it was likely time for supper.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Lyfwyn asked, "Are you ready for me to fix our meal?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." Only as the servant turned to leave did it strike Fele what she was doing. She was not talking as one servant to another; she was addressing the other woman, treating the other woman, as if she were the lady of this house. And Lyfwyn had been treating her similarly. Whatever concerns Fele herself might have, it appeared others were more tolerant of the position Theomund had put her in.

Now that she thought about it, even though she wouldn't expect any censure when the queen or Theomund was nearby to possibly overhear, she could not truthfully say that anyone had ever said or done anything to suggest that she was not accepted at Theomund's side. True, she was considered a merchant, and therefore less than the nobles, but her association with the king's son elevated her imperceptibly to another level. Theomund was so well thought of that no one seemed inclined to challenge anything he did.

By the time Lyfwyn returned with their meal, Fele had a pounding headache from her persistent thoughts. It was both a relief and a chore to focus on conversation with the other woman during their supper, but she did not want to give in to the turmoil in her head. Not so quickly as she would have liked, Lyfwyn finally went to wash the dishes and turn in for the night, leaving Fele to her solitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: It's important to keep in mind that Fele is a peasant, and moreover has been abused for a number of years. She essentially has no self-esteem whatsoever, so all of this is an uphill battle for her, even to allow herself to believe love with Theomund is possible. Remembering that is crucial to understanding her reactions to situations._  
**

**Chapter 3**

It proved another sleepless night for Fele, though for a very different reason this time. When morning arrived, she had persuaded herself this was all a mistake. If Theomund truly had feelings for her, it was best that he get over them. She would just have to firmly urge him to do so. It would be selfish of her to pursue any other course, and unfair to him to sell himself short.

Over the next few days, Theomund showed steady improvement. Though Fele now felt awkward being at his side, he seemed soothed by her presence, and they spent long hours talking when he was not asleep. She was reluctant to say anything of herself, but slowly he drew her out, bit by bit, and only later did she realize how much she had revealed to him without noticing.

Eventually he was well enough for her to return home to a delighted son, who assured her he had missed her greatly. Their lives returned to the established pattern they had previously set, and there was no further indication of Theomund's fondness beyond his usual behavior.

The spring brought warm, dry weather and all were glad to be able to get outdoors once more. By May, the season of parties among the nobility was commencing, and Fele was once more besieged with requests for new jewels to flash about at such gatherings.

One day, while Fele was out purchasing more supplies, a woman turned up in the shop and Theomund greeted her cordially. In his usual affable manner, he struck up a conversation beyond her desire to make a purchase from him, and he soon discovered that she was just arrived from Aldburg.

Fealides was the daughter of nobility in that city, and her family had long been acquainted with Elfhelm and his wife before their departure. They chatted for a considerable while, until the bell on the door jingled as Fele returned with her supplies. Both looked up, and smiling, Theomund hastened to introduce them, not noticing the scornful look Fele was given when the woman discovered who she was.

Still, Fealides had not come to Edoras without purpose. At twenty-six, she was past the usual age for a woman to marry, and had determined that there was no one of sufficient importance in Aldburg for her to consider. However, as the king had an unmarried son of the right age, she had concluded that he would make an excellent husband. Used to getting whatever she wanted, she did not foresee any difficulties in securing his affections. Of course, the first step was to demonstrate her regal bearing and win his admiration. Consequently, she smiled politely and expressed some interest in Fele's work when she learned that the queen frequently bought jewels from the woman.

Before she left the shop, Theomund had told her of the dance coming up in two days time, and assured her she would be welcome to attend and make herself acquainted with others in town. Flirtatiously, she replied, "If I may count on you to dance with me, Theomund, so I do not find myself sitting along the wall, I shall be most happy to attend."

Theomund let out a laugh, answering, "You know not what you wish for, Fealides, but I promise I will see that you dance!"

From her work area, Fele listened to the exchange with both interest and dismay. She knew this was the right thing, that Theomund should turn his attention to a woman such as this, but still a tiny part of her was crushed that nothing could, or would, come of that small statement he had made to her under the effects of his fever.

Focusing on putting her packages away, she blinked back an involuntary tear, refusing to entertain foolish dreams any further. Regardless of Theomund's kindnesses to her, she must remember her place.

xxxxx

He had done it again. Fele wasn't entirely sure how, but once more Theomund had persuaded her she should attend a dance. As before, he herded her into town for a suitable gown, since she had never replaced the one lost in the fire, and then turned up at her doorstep to accompany her. She had a sneaking suspicion he didn't trust her to not go unless he personally escorted her and, in all honesty, he was likely right about that. Still, her previous attendance had gone well and no one objected, so perhaps this would prove another enjoyable evening.

She had been grateful that he did not pressure her to attend every dance, perhaps assuming she would want to spend evenings with her son after not seeing him all day, but Theomund remained insistent that occasional attendance was important for her business. She had given in, realizing that it did give her an opportunity to see what the ladies were wearing in order to better know what might appeal to them.

Even so, she could not help being tense at the prospect of seeing Lady Fealides there. She had readily determined that the lady had set her sights on Theomund, even if he did not yet appear aware of it. It would be rather painful to watch the other woman be open and free with him, knowing that she could never do so herself. Well, if it became too awkward, she would plead a headache. Theomund would not make her stay if she was unwell.

Fealides had already attended several of the dances, and felt she was making good headway in her pursuit of Theomund. He had been most hospitable in introducing her to others, and kept his promise to dance with her. The latter had proven…interesting. She now understood his cryptic remark regarding his dancing – he was not very good. She would have to work on that so he didn't trod on her feet so much. To her annoyance, however, he also urged others to dance with her while he seemed content to watch from the side of the hall.

Fealides was not pleased when she noticed Theomund arrive with Fele in tow. _Why on earth would he allow her to come to such a gathering? The girl was nothing more than a common servant._ She had learned that Fele hailed from Aldburg herself, but Fealides was well acquainted with the nobility there, and knew Fele was not of the upper class. Still, Theomund had shown that he was a kind person, so likely he was just being charitable to the girl. She had no intention of allowing Fele to interfere with her plans to spend most of the evening in Theomund's company.

Early on, Fele managed to avoid Fealides, and the other woman seemed content to ignore her. Theomund, on the other hand, had Fealides undivided attention. Clearly she understood that the best way to get a man to dance with you was to keep in close proximity to him, preferably engaged in a conversation that you could steer toward the subject of dancing as a broad hint.

Whenever the lady drew near, Fele kept managing to slip away and strike up a conversation with someone else in hopes that it would discourage Theomund from following her. He did dance several times with Fealides, but he persistently kept returning to Fele's side every chance he could escape her.

As the dance the pair were engaged in ended, Fealides requested Theomund find them refreshment, and he graciously accepted the charge, moving briskly away to the wine table.

Fele had been standing not far away, and now Fealides' eyes fell upon her and she moved closer.

"You are the woman from Theomund's shop, are you not? The one who does the jewels?" Fealides queried in a condescending tone.

Fele swallowed nervously and nodded, not daring to speak.

"It is so kind of Theomund to allow you to attend the party, though I am surprised you are not uncomfortable mingling with the nobility, dear."

"Do not speak to her in that manner!" Theomund growled low from Fealides' right, his eyes flashing with anger, as he rejoined them.

Startled by the vehemence of his declaration, Fealides faltered, but recovering quickly, smiled gently, "Theomund, I have not said anything that is not true. Surely she has not been deceiving you about her circumstances."

Fele kept her gaze on the floor, her face flaming, too ashamed to look at either of them. She did not see Theomund step in close, and was surprised when he caught her hand and wrapped it around his arm. A quick glance up showed that he had shoved the two wine goblets he bore into Fealides' hands.

"She has deceived me about nothing," Theomund told the other woman tightly. "I am quite aware of her humble beginnings, as well as how she has worked to overcome them. She is a charming woman and well thought of in this city. You would do well to mind your tongue if you do not wish to find yourself in disfavor with the king's household. My parents think very highly of Fele, as do I."

With a tug on her hand, he led Fele away from Fealides and onto the dance floor as the next song was starting. For several moments, they did not speak and Fele would not look up.

Giving a sigh, Theomund glanced around, knowing there was no privacy to be had here. Carefully he steered her toward the side, and then broke off dancing to guide her out the side door onto the terrace.

Once they were alone in the dark, he struggled to think what to say to her to ease the hurt she had suffered. At length, he stood before her and took both her hands in his. "Do not listen to her, Fele! She is mistaken to think herself better than you because of her noble birth. You are a much finer woman than she will ever be with her snobbery."

She made to draw her hands from his grasp as tears slipped down her cheeks, telling him, "No, my lord. She is correct. I am but a peasant, and that is all I will ever be. I should not think to elevate myself above my station."

Groaning in distress, Theomund pulled her close. "No! It is not so! You have worked hard to be more than just a peasant, and you have succeeded."

Before he knew it, he had lowered his head and was kissing her, all his pent-up feelings and emotions overwhelming him. For several long moments, they were oblivious to all around them as Fele found herself unable, and unwilling, to pull away from him.

As he drew back, however, he looked at her with tortured eyes. "I am sorry!" he whispered. "I know I should not have done that. I have tried not to press my affections upon you until I knew if you felt anything for me." Quickly he turned away, fighting the urge to claim her lips again.

Fele stared at him in stunned silence. _It was true, then. He did care for her...love her._ Despite the tiny little hope that it might be so, and suggestions from others that it was, she had never entirely dared to believe it possible. But there was no mistaking the emotion in his kiss, or the look in his eyes.

Tentatively, she ventured, "Theomund, I am flattered by your interest..." For a moment her own feelings welled up and choked off her words, though she forced herself to continue on, "But you deserve far better than one such as I am. Do not waste your efforts on a peasant."

"I do not _want_ any other!" he exclaimed, turning back to her with agitation. "You have consumed my mind, and my heart, almost from the day we first met." Slowly stepping to her, his hand hesitantly reached up to stroke her head. "My affections will not be turned elsewhere – it is you that I love, that I desire."

There could be no misinterpretation of his meaning now; his words were plain. _Could she...love him in return?_ Her mind insisted she should dissuade him, convince him to... But even as she fought to make herself do the 'right' thing and turn him away, her heart leapt with joy – _he loved her! As she loved him!_

With a gasping sob, she confessed, almost too softly for him to hear, "I love you as well, Theomund!" It went against her better judgement and everything she knew to be proper. She even knew she should resist, but she did not want to do so.

For several very long moments, Theomund just stared at her, not quite believing he had heard her correctly. Struggling for composure, he asked, "You love me?"

She nodded hesitantly, then bowed her head apologetically. "I know I should not, but I cannot help it. How could any right thinking woman resist you?" Her tears continued to flow, and she wasn't clear whether she was weeping for happiness or dismay.

Abruptly, Theomund enfolded her in his arms, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

She felt so good in his arms, that for a long while Theomund just held her, but at length her tears drew his attention. "Beloved, why do you weep? Those are the sweetest words I could ever hope to hear from you!" he told her tenderly.

"It should not be so!" she sobbed. "You should love a noblewoman. You should–"

He cut her off, saying firmly, "One cannot choose where one's heart finds love, dearest. I should love and marry the most wonderful woman I can find, and so I will do. _You_ are all that I want; _you_ are the one I love more than life itself!"

His hands slid around to cup her neck and he once more claimed her lips, ever so gently as if he might frighten her away. With a hiccuping gasp, she finally surrendered and leaned into his embrace. She had not realized just how much she had longed to have him hold her, kiss her, love her.

When they broke apart, and she laid her head on his chest, all she could think was that if this was a dream, so be it. It was a wonderful dream, and one she would cherish, even if she awoke to find it fading in the brightness of day. Tomorrow it could be wrong. Tomorrow she could be ashamed of her weakness. Tonight she only wanted to stay wrapped in his arms.

Unwilling to release her, Theomund kept one arm firmly around her as he steered her back toward his mother's garden. He did not think she would mind if they did not return to the dance.

xxxxx

Fele stretched in her bed, coming leisurely awake, a grin playing on her face. Slowly her eyes drifted open, but she did not see her room. Instead she saw _him_ - the devilish gleam in his eye, his teasing grin. For several moments, she allowed her mind to replay the events of the night before. They had talked long into the night...with a few kisses thrown in for good measure. It seemed strange that they had known each other for more than a year and still had so much to say to one another, so much to find out about the other person.

Her mother stirred beside her, and she heard Eledher rising, so she pulled her mind back to the present. Somehow, to speak of all that happened and had been said the night before might make it disappear, so she tried to restrain her joy and merely asssured Frideswide that she had a pleasant time at the dance. If her mother suspected she was holding something back, she made no comment on it.

Humming a tune, breakfast was quickly prepared and Fele hurriedly dressed. She was soon on her way to the shop, anxious to see Theomund again. When she arrived, he was not yet there, so she went ahead and opened up.

Less than a quarter hour later, the bell on the door jingled, and she looked up expectantly, but when she went to the other room it was not Theomund who had come in. Fealides stood before her, eyeing her dispassionately.

Bobbing a curtsy, she acknowledged, "My lady. What brings you out so early this morning?"

The other woman moved around the room, her gaze wandering disinterestedly about her surroundings, but making sure they were alone. Finally she turned to face Fele, and came to the point, "I feel it is my duty to warn you not to embark on this course."

For a moment, Fele's face reflected her lack of understanding, but Fealides did not mince words, "Let me be blunt, Fele. Royalty beds women like you. They do not marry them. Regardless of what you may think, you will never be Theomund's wife. Rohan would never tolerate it, nor would the king and queen. I am telling you this for your own good. You seem a decent woman. I would hate for your reputation to suffer were you to become known as Theomund's mistress. You have a child to consider."

Pain clutched at Fele's chest as she stared wide-eyed at the other woman. _She was right! Of course, she was right. How could she have been so foolish to let a little moonlight and a few kisses blind her to the truth of the situation. She was only a peasant, when all was said and done._

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head, keeping her eyes lowered as she replied, "I thank you for your concern, my lady, and your warning. I will take heed of it."

A satisfied smirk on her face, Fealides answered, "Very wise. You will be better off for it. Good day." And with that she was gone, taking all Fele's hopes with her.

Fele stood staring blindly at the floor for she knew not how long, but suddenly she was running out the door, not bothering to lock it behind her. Her tears were falling so thickly she could not see where she was going as she stumbled along. At length, she found herself at the city gates and hurriedly exited, not wanting any conversation with the guards. Finally, she ended up at the barrowfields, where she flung herself on the ground and wept until she could weep no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So - show of hands - how many think Fealides is going to win? Read on to find out... (I rather envision her as being like Caroline Bingley.)  
**

**Chapter 4**

It puzzled Theomund when he reached the shop and found it open, but no one there. Renward arrived shortly after he did, and assured him he had not opened it. That meant Fele must have done so, but it was not like her to fail to lock up if she went out. Her cloak was in her room, so it was clear she had in fact been there.

Not sure why, the whole thing gave Theomund an uneasy feeling. Last night had been...wondrous! He had been certain she would be here, eagerly greeting him. What could have happened to her? He was reluctant to go to the cottage and inquire after her, fearing if she was not there it might alarm her mother, so he forced himself to bide his time and hope she would turn up soon on her own.

Two hours later, she had not put in appearance, and panic was beginning to set in. Trying to stay calm, he relented and went to find out what Frideswide might know of her whereabouts. There was no way to be vague about his inquiry, and he could see the worry in Frideswide's face as she admitted she did not know where Fele was. Her daughter had seemed in an extremely good mood when she left for the shop.

Squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, Theomund smiled at her, "Do not fret. I will find her. I am sure she is fine and has a good explanation for this."

Theomund spent the next several hours searching the city, making discreet inquiries about Fele, but no one recalled seeing her that day. As the afternoon wore on, Theomund was becoming ever more worried about her. No matter what, he couldn't imagine she would not let her mother know where she was.

In mid-afternoon, Brythild, a guard at the city gates, shifted uneasily and said to his companion, "I am worried about that woman, Theomund's friend. She still has not returned to the city."

The other man shrugged. "It is her business, not ours. She was on foot so she cannot have gone far, and there is no reason to think any harm has befallen her."

"Hmmm," Brythild murmured, not satisfied. He turned to the boy who ran messages for them, and said, "Fetch Freawine. Tell him I must speak with him."

The boy took off up the street as Brythild's companion shook his head. "You are making too much of this, my friend."

"Perhaps, but I would rather mention it than not," Brythild avowed.

A quarter hour later, the boy returned, accompanied by Freawine. "You sent for me, Brythild?"

"Yes. This may not be of any importance, but I thought I should speak of it and let you decide whether to act." He hesitated, then explained, "Fele, the woman who works with Theomund, left the city early this morning, headed out toward the barrowfields, and she has not returned. We have seen nothing that might suggest she is in danger, but it just seems…strange."

Freawine's eyes narrowed at this information, and then he nodded. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I will pass it along to Theomund. He would want to know."

Briskly Freawine returned up through town. He had seen Theomund in town earlier, and been informed that he was looking for Fele. While not asking for help, Freawine had detected a worried glint in his eyes. It took nearly twenty minutes before he was able to locate Theomund, and pass along this news. Judging by the look on his brother's face, he was pleased to be advised of her whereabouts, but it did not ease his concern.

"Theomund? Is there anything you wish me to do?"

As Theomund hurriedly struck off down the hill, he signaled Freawine to follow. "Come with me."

The two strode in silence out the gates and onto the barrowfields. It took awhile, with both looking, for them to locate where Fele had secreted herself. Even from a distance, there was no evidence she was hurt, though clearly she was distraught. Catching Freawine's arm, Theomund urgently told him, "Please go let her mother know that she is found and unharmed. I am sure she is worried. Tell her I am with her, but I do not yet know what is happening." Freawine nodded and moved quickly away.

Slowly, Theomund turned back and made his way to Fele's side. She was still so wrapped up in her misery, though her sobbing had mostly subsided, that she did not notice his approach until he spoke.

"Fele? What has happened, my love? What troubles you?" He dropped down on his knees and reached for her, but she lurched away from him.

"Please, go away Theomund. It…it was a mistake for us to…" Her voice choked off and she couldn't continue.

Various sentiments played over Theomund's face. _What had happened to cause her to act this way after last night? Surely she could not have changed her mind so quickly about loving him._

Ignoring her resistance, he reached for her again and turned her to face him. "Tell me what is wrong. Why is it a mistake for us to love each other?" he insisted.

Hiccuping with emotion, she tried to explain, "It would never work. You are royalty, and Rohan would never accept me being with you…except…except as a mistress. And your parents could not allow such a marriage."

Theomund went cold at her words; why did they sound vaguely familiar? His mind raced, and then he knew – _Fealides_. "Fele, have you spoken with Fealides since last night?" he demanded.

When she did not respond, he shook her slightly. "Answer me! Did you?"

She gave a trembling nod. "She came to see me at the shop this morning. She wanted to keep me from being hurt."

Theomund gave a sharp, angry intake of breath. "She wanted nothing of the sort!" he spat out. "She merely wanted to rid herself of anyone who might stand in her way!"

More roughly than he intended, he pulled her into an embrace, vehemently whispering, "Do not heed her words! They are lies – all of them! My parents adore you and they _will_ allow our marriage. I assure you I know their minds far better than Fealides presumes to after only a week's acquaintance! You may be certain of that. And Rohan will accept you if the king and queen do. I would never – NEVER – take you only as a mistress. I want you for my wife, and if you love me and are willing to marry me, you WILL be my wife. And Fealides will find herself very unwelcome in the king's house hereafter for her mischief!"

Fele felt as though she had stopped breathing at his words. _Could it be so? Were it anyone other than Theomund telling her these things, she might have doubted, but she had never known him to be wrong, and she certainly had never known him to deceive her in any way._ Fearfully she lifted her eyes to meet his, hesitant to believe yet wanting desperately to do so.

As if he read her thoughts, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Then drawing back slightly he murmured, "Believe it, dearest. I would not lie to you."

Overcome with emotion, her tears began to flow again, but she clutched him tightly as relief flooded through her.

It was a long while before the two of them slowly made their way back into the city. Not wanting her to have to answer questions so soon after her traumatic day, he decided she would spend the night at Meduseld, and he purposefully marched right up the main road with his arm around her. She had accepted him, and he fully intended that it should be known to all.

It was already suppertime when they arrived, but apparently sensing they preferred to dine alone, and perhaps having been informed by Freawine of the circumstances, Lothiriel did not press the couple to join them.

Once Fele was ensconced in his old room, after they had enjoyed a leisurely meal and talked a great deal, Theomund left her, promising to return first thing in the morning. He assured her he would stop by and let her mother know where she was for the night.

Fortunately, Eledher had already been put to bed when Theomund arrived and the two were able to talk without guarding their words. Once seated, Frideswide gave Theomund a questioning look, urging him to fill her in on the details of her daughter's day. With a sigh, he gave a recitation of the events that had transpired, and his decision to house her at Meduseld this evening.

"Eledher was a bit distressed that his mother did not come home," she told him quietly.

Theomund frowned. "I am sorry for that, but I thought she needed time to herself. These past few days have been highly emotional for her." He raised his eyes to evenly meet Frideswide's look, saying, "But I will do all in my power to never have her suffer so again. We will wed as soon as Father will permit it and preparations can be made."

Giving a gentle smile, a tear slid down Frideswide's cheek. "I cannot think of anything that would make Fele, and the rest of her family, happier, Theomund! We all love you dearly. You have been a tremendous blessing in our lives, and I truly thank you for loving my daughter as she has always deserved."

Moving around the table, he pulled the woman into an embrace. "You are not the only ones who are blessed," he assured her. "This is a tremendous blessing for me, as well. I am grateful that things worked out in such a manner that it is possible."

xxxxx

The next day, Fele awoke to discover a servant preparing a bath for her, and found a fresh one of her dresses laid out for her to don. She smiled knowingly – _Theomund!_ No doubt he had thought to bring her a change of clothes when he went to advise her mother where she was.

Once she was washed and dressed, she nervously ventured forth to the Golden Hall. From her time spent at Meduseld after the fire, she was acquainted with the usual routine, but still she felt awkward being there on her own.

She should not have been surprised when Lothiriel greeted her almost instantly, and steered her to the family's private dining chamber. For a time, they ate in silence, and Fele wondered if the queen knew what had taken place the day before. As if in answer to her thought, Lothiriel spoke up, saying, "Theomund tells me you had a difficult time yesterday, dearest. I am sorry to hear it. Be assured that if anyone speaks for the King and Queen of Rohan, it is Theomund, _not_ Fealides."

Fele could not restrain a grin at the comment, and Lothiriel smiled as well. After a moment, she asked, "Are you certain this is what you wish? I know Theomund's thoughts, and those of your mother and son, but I do not know your thoughts."

With wide eyes, Fele looked at her, blinking nervously, then said softly, "I love him, my lady. I should like very much to be his wife…if you do not object."

A warm smile lit both Lothiriel's face and eyes as she assured the woman, "Object? Why ever would I object to the happiness of two people who are very dear to me? Theomund has long known that you held his heart. And you have long been deserving of a good man like him to love and care for you. It only remained for the two of you to work out the details, and now you have done that."

She buttered some bread, then looked up at the other woman, continuing, "I know it will feel strange to you for awhile, but you will gradually get used to the changes in your life because of this. However, I must ask you to allow me to decide how the wedding will take place."

Fele's brow knit with a bit of concern, and she queried, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I suspect _you_ would have a quiet ceremony with little more than family present. While that would be lovely, it would not make a statement. Theomund is the son of the king of Rohan, and it needs to be made perfectly clear to all that you are loved and accepted not only by Theomund, but by his family. Do not be deceived. There will be those who disapprove the match and our agreeing to it, but most will not care one way or the other. And they will readily accept it if it is obvious that _we_ embrace it. Therefore, this event must be a very public celebration. Do you think you can manage that?"

"If I must, then that is what I will do," Fele said decisively, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Lothiriel smiled, "Good! Likely we will attempt it within the week. I know my son is anxious not to delay!"

They both laughed at that, as Fele rose. "I should be getting to the shop. And I want to stop at home to see Eledher so he will not be worried about me. I thank you for your hospitality in allowing me to stay here last night."

"We were happy to have you, dearest. Go and see your son, though I have my doubts that Theomund has in mind to spend the day working!"

As Fele gazed at Lothiriel, she was suddenly emboldened and before she could check the impulse, she moved over and hugged the queen. Almost as quickly, she stepped back, blushing furiously, but Lothiriel only smiled warmly at her, obviously amused at her reticence. "I will see you later, dearest. Have a good day."

xxxxx

The Queen of Rohan knew how to make a statement. By midday, the town was abuzz at word that had been spreading, inviting all who wished to attend to meet in Meduseld for a trothplighting that very evening. Food and dancing were to follow. It meant the cooks had to hustle in getting food prepared, but it was such a happy occasion that none seemed to mind. Theomund had always been a favorite among the staff, particularly with his propensity for devising labor-saving devices for their use, and his especially affable manner.

More than one servant had managed to overhear the proceedings the previous May when King Eomer had dissolved Fele's marriage to Orgel, and his reasons for doing so, and word had quickly spread through Meduseld. All were appalled at what the woman had suffered, and no one was particularly surprised that Theomund had both befriended her, and sought to protect her from further harm. Somehow it seemed fitting that she should win the heart of such a good man.

Everything was happening so fast, and there was much to do, so Fele never really had an opportunity to sit down with Eledher and tell him what was going on. However, she did not want to rush through it, so she decided to leave it and let him learn of it with the trothplighting, and then give him a better explanation later. He would likely understand enough, and she could not imagine he would have any objections to it.

At the appointed hour, Fele was nervously pacing Theomund's room, waiting for him to come get her and take her to the Hall with him. Frideswide had been helping in the kitchen and Dariel was keeping an eye on Eledher. When the knock came at the door, Fele skidded to a halt and swallowed hard. _This was it._ For a moment, she stood frozen. _Surely this was a dream and she would soon wake._

"Fele?" Theomund called through the door.

At the sound of his voice, she shook herself. _It was not a dream. He was not a dream. And she _could_ do this._

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she strode over and opened the door. Apparently, she did not look so confident as she was trying to appear, for Theomund broke into an amused grin at the sight of her. Kissing her cheek, he whispered, "Be easy, my love. The formalities will soon be over, and in a week's time we will be wed." Lifting her chin so he could gaze into her eyes, he added, "I love you, beloved. Whenever you feel frightened or uncertain, remember that and take courage."

With a tiny gasp, she flung her arms around his waist and held him tight, her face pressed to his chest. "I do love you, also, Theomund. I will not disappoint you!"

He chuckled, and murmured into her hair, "You will only disappoint me if you change your mind about marrying me!"

His comment had the hoped for effect, and he felt the tension in her body ease somewhat. Pulling her free from him, he offered his arm, and prompted, "Come. They are waiting for the happy couple."

Slowly they made their way to the Golden Hall, and slipped in near the throne. It took several moments for them to be spotted, and after a quick rush of whispers, the congregation began to fall silent in anticipation. Once they had reached Eomer's side, he turned to the assembly and announced, "People of Rohan, like his parents, many of you despaired of Theomund ever taking a bride." The comment was met with much laughter, and Theomund shrugged good-naturedly.

Continuing, Eomer said, "However, he has finally found a woman to suit his discriminating taste. Theomund, son of Eomer, King of Rohan, asks that Fele, of Aldburg, be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you this day. The wedding will take place a sennight from today, and we invite you all to join in our celebration now, and then."

Raising his cup toward the couple he added, "Hail, Theomund and Fele!"

The assembly followed suit: "Hail, Theomund and Fele!" And then there was much laughter, congratulations and rejoicing.

Because of the hasty preparations, Lothiriel had arranged for dinner to be offered at tables along the walls, and the center was kept open for dancing. The guests could eat, mingle or dance as they chose, but doing so in an informal manner that seemed more befitting Theomund's personality. More than any other gathering Meduseld had seen, this group was a true cross-section of life in Edoras. Blacksmiths spoke with nobles, merchants joked with servants. Theomund's friendships knew no boundaries and those who came to wish him well reflected that.

Gamling moved quietly around the room, pausing occasionally, but always keeping an eye on the proceedings to make sure all ran smoothly. As a result, he found himself catching snatches of conversations along the way.

One of the first dialogues he witnessed was between Fealides and the queen. Gamling was well aware of the woman's efforts to secure Theomund for herself. There was not much within the royal family to which he was not privy. Apparently, the woman did not quite understand the disdain in which she was held for her actions toward Fele, for she had boldly approached Lothiriel to offer what were clearly insincere plaudits.

If she thought the queen unknowing of her underhanded actions, she was sorely mistaken. Lothiriel eyed the woman coldly, and then said quietly, "Fealides, those who attack people dear to me, attack me. Do not think me ignorant of your heinous behavior. You are no longer a welcome guest in the king's house."

Gamling grinned. The queen did not even have to specifically tell the woman to leave. She blanched, her face as pale as death, at being so dismissed by the queen. Why she could not have guessed the consequences of her actions, he did not know, but obviously she had not realized the damage she had done to herself when she went after Fele. Trying to maintain her dignity, Fealides gave a polite curtsy, murmured "Please excuse me" and headed for the exit.

Shaking his head, Gamling moved on a bit further, and came upon Theomund scooping Eledher up in his arms.

"Theomund, if you marry Mama, does that mean…" His voice trailed off, but Theomund knew what Eledher had probably been going to ask.

"When I marry your mama, that will make me your papa, and you may call me that, if you like, even when others can hear you!" he told the boy with a grin, and was rewarded with a tight hug about his neck.

Gamling was pleased for the child. It was clear that he desperately needed a father, and Theomund would make an excellent one. Continuing on around the hall, he was amused to see the king requesting a dance from his future daughter-in-law. She looked nearly terrifed at the prospect. Moving a bit closer, Gamling just barely caught their exchange.

"Do not look so frightened, Fele!" the king enjoined her softly, causing her to look up at him in surprise. Flashing her a teasing look, he added, "I am a much better dancer than my son!"

She could not restrain a laugh at the comment and, looking at him, she suddenly realized where Theomund had gotten that devilish grin she loved so well.

As they made their way out into the dance area, Gamling could not restrain a chuckle. He had a feeling joining this family was going to be a tremendous adjustment for Fele. They were royalty, but they were like no other. He had been pleased that as Eomer grew into his role as King of Rohan, he had managed to retain who he was as a person. Likely, Lothiriel could be credited with that being so. She had fought hard to not let the crown overwhelm the man, or let matters of the kingdom tromp underfoot the matters of home life. Eomer had grown in wisdom and judgement, but he was still much the same man Gamling had known most of his life.

Heading for the food table, Gamling snuck a few bites of meat and washed them down with some wine. Frideswide was seated nearby, eating but mostly watching the proceedings with a look of contentment. When she looked up at him, he gave her an understanding wink and she smiled in acknowledgement.

Strolling on, by the time Gamling reached Theomund again, Eledher had run off to play with some other children, and the newly betrothed had been joined by his eldest sibling.

"So, little brother," Elfwine said, with a barely concealed smirk, "I trust it will not be long before Eledher has a younger brother or sister?"

Elfwine didn't have to look at his brother to know Theomund was blushing. After a moment, amusement evident in his voice, Theomund replied, "I shall give my best effort in making it so, Elfwine – for you!"

Elfwine chortled, "Ah! For _me_! Good lad!" Still laughing, he clapped his brother on the back, and then moved away to reclaim his wife for another dance as Lothiriel approached Theomund.

Mother and son stood silently side by side for a time, observing the lively dance in progress, and presently their hands met and clasped one another. At length, Lothiriel inquired quietly, "You are happy, then?"

He turned and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I am _very_ happy, Mother! Thank you for everything you have done to help me, to help us!"

"Your bliss is sufficient thanks, dearest. I am pleased it worked out as you wished. Now, go and dance with this remarkable woman, who does not seem the least bit intimidated by your bumbling feet!" They laughed together, and then he kissed her cheek before going to do as she bid him.

Theomund was replaced at Lothiriel's side by her husband, who moved behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. With a contented sigh he murmured, "Only one more, my love! We have been fortunate to see four of our children find happiness similar to our own. Do you suppose our luck will hold for the fifth?"

"You are called Eomer Eadig – blessed. How can our luck not hold?"

Nodding his silent agreement, Gamling moved away. Blessed indeed, and he could not think of anyone more deserving. They had given their lives to rebuilding Rohan in peace and prosperity. They had earned a bit of happiness in return.

THE END

3/28/06 – 4/5/06

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
